In a display device that includes a rotating hinge-equipped stand, the display screen can be used in either state of a horizontal orientation or vertical orientation depending on the application of the user. A horizontal orientation is an orientation in which the long sides of the display screen are in the horizontal direction, and the short sides are in the vertical direction. A vertical orientation is an orientation in which the short sides of the display screen are in the horizontal direction, and the long sides are in the vertical direction.
Also, some display devices include a presence sensor (for example, Patent Document 1).
A display device that includes a presence sensor detects a user being in front of the display device, and controls the display device in accordance with the detection result. The presence sensor is installed at a different location from the display screen of the display device. Normally, since it performs detection with the display screen center of the display device serving as a reference, the presence sensor is arranged at the peripheral edge of the display screen in the vicinity of a vertical line that passes through the display screen center. In FIG. 6, a display screen 101 is in the horizontal orientation, and a presence sensor 102 is provided in the vicinity of a vertical line that passes through the display screen center, on the peripheral edge portion of the lower side, among the horizontal direction sides (long sides) of the display screen.
However, in the case of installing a presence sensor on the basis of the horizontal orientation, in consideration of the sensor detection range 104, in order to correctly detect a user who is at the front side of the display screen, the presence sensor is installed at the center position of the lower side of the long sides. Thereby, in the case of a user 103 being at the front of the display device, the detection range 104 of the presence sensor can easily detect the user 103.
On the other hand, in the case of a user using the display device in a vertical orientation state, due to being in a vertical orientation, the positions of the short sides and the long sides of the display device change. For that reason, as shown in FIG. 7, the presence sensor 102 comes to be positioned on the long side of the display screen 101, and so becomes separated from the vertical line that passes through the display screen center. Thereby, the center of the detection range of the presence sensor 102 deviates from the center of the display screen. For that reason, there is a drop in the accuracy of the detection range 104 of the presence sensor 102 correctly detecting the user 103 being at the front side of the display device, and so even if the user is at the front of the display device, the user may be erroneously judged as being not present.